


日本三巡VCR衍生

by SleeplessBear



Category: EunHae-Fandoms, HyukHae-Fandoms, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	日本三巡VCR衍生

李赫宰在一片黑暗中醒来。

努力睁了睁眼睛，才发现不是房间里没有开灯，而是自己被蒙住了双眼。

他伸手想扯开眼上的障碍，发现手脚都被束缚着，微微一动就响起哗啦啦的锁链声音。

全身不着寸缕，身下被冰凉湿润的水流包裹，空气里满是陈旧干燥的灰尘。

 

他微微发昏的大脑终于缓慢地运作起来。

之前，明明是和东海一起在家吃着饭。难道是私生饭绑架了他？那东海呢？

想到这里，他突然紧张起来，勉强动了动手肘，可惜手腕抻长的锁链，让他脚腕上的铁链长度缩短，双腿被拉着打开了一个更大的角度。

顾不得多想，他勉强支撑着坐起来，大声喊着：“东海！东海！”

 

离他不远的前方传来闷闷的哼声，李赫宰微微安下心，急切地询问着：“东海，你还好吗？有没有受伤？”

东海的声音略有些喘，带着一点点沙哑回答他：“我没事。”

李赫宰因他的一丝沙哑又提起心：“你嗓子怎么了？”

东海没有回答，只有一阵脚步声向他走来。

他不自觉地绷紧了身体。

 

突然被人噙住了嘴唇。

他刚升起一丝反抗意识，就尝到了熟悉的气味 。

他终于彻底放下心，全身卸了力气微微前倾着靠在来人的怀里。

原来是东海玩的小游戏。

 

温软的舌头强势侵入他的口腔，压制着他的舌头激烈的摩擦。灵巧的舌尖戳弄了几下上颚，力气之大甚至让他有了些许痛感。

他挣扎着动了动手臂，本就是跪坐的姿势，因为锁链的缩短只抻得双腿分的更开。

他只能靠在东海的胸前，嘴里发着“呜呜”的声音。

 

东海却不理会，仍旧用舌头在他嘴里作乱。

他捏着李赫宰的下巴禁止他闭嘴，舌尖挑逗着他敏感的牙龈，一下一下扫过去，留下一串心痒向下游走。

 

他又从李赫宰嘴里退出来，略略分开了些距离。

李赫宰失了支撑不可抑制的趴到地上，张着嘴微微喘息。“东,东海，我有哪里惹你不开心了？”

 

以往东海偶尔在生气的时候会和他玩一些小情趣。只是都会提前和他说好，从没有过这样在他毫无知觉中开始。

他身体异样的火热让他明白东海对他用了药，看来这次自己真是惹火了他。

 

东海并不回答他，只拿过一个细长的小皮鞭，用顶端略宽的部分，轻轻沿着他的脊背滑动。

失去视觉让触觉变得无限放大，皮革陌生的触感让李赫宰全身的精神随着那一点游走。

后颈，蝴蝶骨，脊柱，腰，一寸寸缓慢的移动，最后停留在白皙挺巧的臀尖。

皮革暧昧地打着转，仿佛情人的爱抚，柔柔的来回搓弄。

 

“啪！”

东海突然抬起皮鞭，带着些微力道落下，李赫宰洁白的皮肤马上出现了一个微红的印记。然后又是接连的抽打，皮肤立刻被斑斑红痕覆盖。

李赫宰全身随着落下的鞭子瑟缩。并不是很疼，这一点点痛感正沿着印记扩散，酥酥麻麻的演变成别样的快感。

他的呼吸微微变重，嘴里还在讨饶：“东海，你，你得告诉我，我才，才知道哪里，做错了啊。”

 

东海似是腻烦了他不停歇的嘴，抬手拉动了手上的皮套。

皮套由一条细细的锁链连接着李赫宰脖子上的项圈。他被这力道拉得抬起头，费力的向后仰去。

 

他向后仰起时上身离开了地面。胸前的两点暴露在空气中，马上就被柔软的皮革照顾到。

先是轻轻的拍打了两下，紧接着就被按压着揉弄起来。皮革的质地不同于皮肤的细腻，细微的粗糙中又带着独有的滞涩。

直到整个乳晕都被揉搓的泛红，东海才挪开手，把皮鞭换了个角度，用周边的棱角戳着乳尖上的小洞。

 

他站在李赫宰的侧后方操控着皮鞭，并不是每一下都能戳中，皮鞭经常会顺着乳尖滑到周围，留下一道又一道红印。

戳不到中心的东海有些气急败坏，握着皮套的手不自觉的加了力气，把李赫宰拉开更大的角度。

 

项圈勒得脖颈发紧，让他有了些许窒息感。李赫宰闭着眼睛都感觉到眼前的小星星。只能开口哀求道：“东海！东海！”

 

东海终于回过神，放开了皮套。

他搂住李赫宰又要趴下的身子，把他推到墙上。

 

旁边传来叮叮当当物品放置的声音，没一会儿，一个冰凉滑腻的触感覆上了他的肌肤。

“他们碰你哪了？”东海的声音更低了，嘶哑中带着一点委屈。

 

“什，什么？”黏腻的触感还在继续，似乎在他身上描绘了什么图案。李赫宰不得不分出心神来回答东海的问题。

“拍VCR的时候，那些人都碰你哪里了！”最后一下，伴随着东海提高的音量狠狠戳到他身上。

 

李赫宰“嘶”地倒吸一口气，心里总算是明白东海是在生什么气。

他软言哄着东海：“那些都是男的啊，没有女人！”

 

“男的也不行！”东海一把扯下蒙住李赫宰眼睛的丝带。

李赫宰被灯光晃得睁不开眼，好一会儿才试探着睁眼打量周围。

原来是他们以前一起买的那间房子的浴室。

 

东海正拿着一只橘黄色的唇釉在他身上涂抹着。透过镜子，自己身上已经有了一个鲜红的嘴唇形状的图案。

 

“是这里么？”东海一边继续描绘着唇印，一边继续问着。他身边还放着一大把五颜六色的唇釉。

见他不答话，东海扔开手里这根，又换了个颜色重新描画。

“还是这里？”

 

东海此时只穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，下摆沾了水变得透明，隐隐约约露出未着一物的下身。

李赫宰咽了咽口水，分身跳动着胀得更大。

 

依然没有得到回答，东海失了耐心，他突然把唇釉甩到李赫宰身上。一时间空气中溢满了唇釉的水果气息。

他似是不解气地一根根拧开剩余的唇釉，泼墨作画一样全都甩到了李赫宰身上。

 

以李赫宰身体作为画布的作品，此时交杂着纷乱的颜色。

东海凑上去慢慢抱住他，手胡乱的把颜色抹到一起，喃喃地说：“不许他们碰。都是我的......都是我的.....”

“都是你的，都是你的。宝宝能把我解开么？”李赫宰探头过去咬了咬东海的耳垂，吐着气诱哄。

 

“不要。”东海不上当，从他身上退开，坐到他面前。

他一边漫不经心地慢慢地单手解着扣子，一边扒拉着散落的唇釉，挑挑捡捡地寻找着什么。

扣子终于解开，东海也找到了他需要的东西。

他拧开那根粉红色的唇釉，直视着李赫宰的眼睛，在他的注视下为自己涂上了口红。

 

东海原本有些薄的嘴唇在唇釉的晕染下显得饱满诱人。他凑上前去，轻轻啃着李赫宰的鼻尖，“这里他们总没碰到吧。你闻，草莓味的。你喜不喜欢？”

说完，也不等李赫宰回答，直接吻住了他，与他交换了一个草莓味的深吻。

 

李赫宰早就被撩拨的心猿意马，药物作用下他更加难以自持。就在他想更深入的向下探索时，东海再一次远离他。

衬衫半挂在他的手臂上，他慢慢抬起一只手伸到嘴边，伸出舌头舔上手指，从指根到指尖，缓慢地，一下一下的，用唾液湿润着自己的手指。

 

李赫宰只觉得自己眼睛都红了，艰难的吞咽了一下。他嘶哑的开口：“东海，宝宝，帮我......”

东海瞥了一眼他下身的挺立，不情愿地凑过去，吻了吻已经溢出前液的顶端。

他跪趴在李赫宰的胯间，尽力张大了嘴，也不刻意收着牙齿，就那么直直地吞了下去。

 

牙齿的磕碰让李赫宰浑身发抖，可是温暖湿热的口腔又足以抵消那不足为道地疼痛。

东海上下吞咽了几下就退了出来，舌头沿着柱身滑动，舌尖又浅浅戳着顶部的圆孔，玩得好不开心。

“别玩了......”李赫宰压着心里的火，强忍着告饶。

 

东海自下而上地瞪了他一眼，眼角眉梢带着数不尽的风流，又低下头重新把李赫宰的性器吞入口中。

刚刚湿润过的手指也没有闲着，来到自己的后穴，浅浅的戳刺扩张起来。

 

身下的快感和眼前的光景给李赫宰带来双重的刺激，他再也控制不住力道，不管不顾地在东海的嘴里挺动起来。

东海没有反抗，尽力配合着他的律动深咽或抬头，手指也随着他的节奏越入越深。

 

在李赫宰低声的嘶吼中，东海含住他射出的精液，等他全都射完才起身，也不吐出来，只微微张嘴，舌尖一点一点顶着精液，让它们顺着嘴角流下，滴在自己的胸膛，滑落到大腿。

 

东海身上蹭了些李赫宰身上的五颜六色，而浓稠的白滑过那斑斓的色彩，显得更为刺目。

李赫宰不出所料的再一次勃起。

 

东海满意地俯下身又一次亲吻了李赫宰的分身。

他顺势枕在李赫宰的腿上，一只手扶着李赫宰的灼热送到自己嘴边，浅浅含住柱身的顶端。舌头绕着紧紧覆盖在上面的小块皮肤一圈又一圈的打转，偶尔还用舌尖戳着最上面的小孔，像是要把舌尖挤进去，尝一尝里面是不是充满了让他一次又一次攀上欢愉顶峰的美妙。

另一只手向下握着自己已经挺立的欲望，一下一下地撸动着。

“东海，解开我......”李赫宰剧烈的喘息，脸上的汗珠顺着泛着红色的脸庞缓缓滑落。他的声音干涩得厉害，喑哑得已分不清痛苦还是愉悦。

 

东海看着他摇摇头，起身用手指压住他的嘴唇，嘴里说着：“嘘......”

他分开双腿靠近李赫宰，把大腿搭到李赫宰跪坐的腿上，腰部悬空，一手撑着地面一手扶着李赫宰的分身，摇摇晃晃地往自己的身后送去。

 

看不到具体位置，性器只能一次次与那处温热紧致错过，几次之后东海开始心急，握着李赫宰性器的手也加了力度。

不顾李赫宰吃痛的闷哼，只扶着那根沿着臀缝慢慢下滑，终于挤进那处两个人都渴望已久的美妙。

 

李赫宰被李东海的腿压着没办法发力，只能轻微挺动着腰，小幅摆动却惹得两个人更加急切。

东海不由得自己上下顶胯，转着角度寻找自己的敏感点往李赫宰的分身上撞，可惜始终不得要领。

他摆动的幅度越来越大，速度也越来越快，偶尔让李赫宰的性器滑出体外，只好重新放慢动作引着它回到正位。

 

努力了许久都得不到那种极致的快感，东海停下动作，也不离开，就那么用后穴含着李赫宰的性器休息起来，似乎在为下一次的顶胯积蓄力量。

李赫宰再次哀求着：“宝宝，你放开我吧，我再也不让他们碰了。都是你的，我的所有都是你的。放开我吧。”

 

东海努力地撑起身，动作间李赫宰的性器微微滑出些许，他坐到李赫宰腿上向下使力，把滑出的部分重新吞回去。

他褪下脚腕上的脚链，拿着挂在上面的钥匙给李赫宰解锁。

 

随着“咔哒”的解锁声，李赫宰再无任何束缚，他抬手按住东海的肩膀，把他扣在怀里，直接挺动起腰胯。

熟门熟路的找到东海的敏感点，一刻不停地压着那一点进攻。

东海细碎的喘息婉转着变为勾人的呻吟，落在李赫宰的心里只让他更加性致高涨。

他顺势压着东海躺回地面，把东海的腿圈外自己的腰上，猛烈的冲撞。

 

没过多久东海就全身微微抽搐着射了出来。

紧紧咬着李赫宰的后穴不自觉的轻轻吞吐着还埋在身体里的性器，快感一波又一波如海浪般席卷而来。

他俯身趴在东海身上，颤抖着射了。

 

两个人的呼吸相互纠缠，先回神的东海抬手拢上李赫宰的腰，手指在腰窝处慢慢画圈。拖着懒懒的声音说：“再有下一次，憋死你。”

 

李赫宰闷闷地笑出声，转头含着东海的耳垂，含糊的说：“不会的。我的身体是你的，只给你碰。”

“只有身体？”

“心也是。都是，所有的一切都是你的。”

东海这才满意地哼了一声。

 

李赫宰刚才并没有从东海身体里退出来，就着连接的姿势挺了挺腰。

东海察觉到身体里的那一根又有抬头的架势，也不说话，只偏过头寻找脖颈间那条青筋，暧昧地舔吻。

收到他暗示的信号，李赫宰放开手脚，再次劳动起来。

 

你是我的，别想逃离。

I am so obsessed with you.


End file.
